Idea Submissions
Example Item - Your Name Here (Description) Loads: (What type of ammo does your weapon use?) Range: (How far can your weapon shoot in meters? Melee leave blank.) Fire Rate: (How many times can your weapon fire per turn? If it is not fully automatic, use a Dex Value) Penetration Type: (Does your weapon do: Concussion, Biological, Energy, Penetration, Radiation? How much?) Damage: (What type of damage does your weapon do? Types: Acid, Cold, Crush, Dark Matter, Electrical, Flame, Health Damage, Pierce, Plasma, Radiation, Slash, Shock) Special: (Does your weapon have a special ability/effect? What does it do?) Heat Rating: (How much heat can your weapon handle before malfunctioning?) Heat Generation: (How much heat does your weapon generate each time it is fired?) Heat Bleed: (How quickly does the weapon recover from overheating?) Recoil Rating: (How much force does your weapon's recoil have?) Weight: (Really?) Cost: (Again, really?) Shard's Ideas 120mm Cannon tier 1 Vehicle Parts Kinetic Dampening Shield tier 1 vehicle parts The Kinetic Dampening Shield, is almost solely effective against kinetic strikes, namely, non-explosive shells and rifle bullets. Shield Health: 650 Penetration Resist: Concussion 5-7, Penetration 35-40, Energy 10-12 Damage Resistances: 80% Crush, 55% Pierce, 15% Plasma, Immune Flame, Immune Cold, 10% Acid Regeneration: 65 per turn with no damage Power Source: Vehicle Mount Power Consumption: Vehicle Mount Price: 20,000 Mk1 "Albatross'' jump jets, tier 1 vehicles parts The Albatross jump jets were originally designed to be used on starships but proved to be inefficient at moving the larger Frigates. They were redesigned to move Mechas around on the ground where the ability to “jump” a few dozen meters might prove useful. The Albatross system is unique in the way of mecha jump jets because the system requires its own separate fuel to function rather than being linked directly to the power systems of the mech itself. Penetration Resistance: Concussion 5-10, Energy 5-10, EMP 2-4, Penetration 9-12 Damage Resistance: 35%, 20% Pierce, 33% Plasma, Immune Heat, Immune Cold, 2% Acid Jump Jets Health: 150 Jump Jet speed: 20m vertical, 30m horizontal Jump Jet fuel: 100 MeH3 Jump Jet burn rate: 2 meH3 every meter of distance(Vertical and Horizontal) Special: VERY limited hover ability, Mecha is entirely vulnerable when in the air, until the feet touchdown. Weight: 300 + Fuel Price: 125K Hacking Gear- Hiashi Disposable Computer Spike: A small, one use device made for basic hacking. Each of these can only be used once and have no bonuses to them but are much cheaper than buying a full kit. Effect: allows hacking, consumes one spike. Cost: 500 Basic Hacking Kit: A set of tools every hacker would be caught dead without. It has all the gear a hacker would need and nothing more, just enough to get the job done. Requirement: 25 levels in Hacking Effect: +5 to hacking attempts Contains: 1 Reusable computer spike 1 USB drive w/universal adapters 1 universal USB connector (connect laptop to device) 1 Small laptop (like, small small. like a Notebook) 1 Manual Password Cracker (Electronic lock pick) Spells- Hiashi Elemental, FIRE Firestorm: The caster unleashes a powerful storm of wicked flames with a gap at it's core. The mage stands in this protected area and channels immense amounts of mana into the flames to ravage and burn everything around him, both living and non living alike. Everything can burn if hot enough. Effect: An area with a 25 meter radius around the caster is engulfed in a firestorm, causing immense dammage and possibly igniting enemies caught within. On first cast enemies in the storm take compounded damage and have a 50% chance to ignite. This chance increases 5% for each turn spent in the storm after the original cast as the flames grow hotter. Damage: Base damage is 300, compounded +50 damage for each turn spent in the storm. (Turn 1/base cast: 300 damage, turn 2 350, turn 3 400 etc etc) Limit: Max 500 damage a turn and max ignite chance is 75%. When being used the caster must have one hand always focused on casting and must move at 1 quarter speed or they will disrupt the spell. Can only have one storm active at a time. If the caster is knocked over the spell ends, also ends if they take limb damage to the casting hand. CAN EFFECT ALLIES. Special Effects: Can Ignite objects as well as people. (possibly plasma damage at max?) Mana Cost: 150 on cast. Mana cost per turn starts base 100, added 25 every turn after. Tome Cost: 100,000 credits Elemental, ICE Blizzard: The caster focuses on the world, manipulating temperature and releasing a large flow of ice shards, snow, and winds. When done correctly, the caster forms a veritable blizzard in a large area with a small pocket of protection around him, both limiting sight, damaging, and slowing those caught in the storm. If they spend too long in it they take increased damage. Effect: An area with a 25 meter radius around the caster is engulfed in a snowstorm, slowing enemies within and limiting visibility. Perception and speed are both lowered by 10 in the storm. For each round spent in the blizzard increases the slow by 5 and increases the damage taken. Damage: *All cold damage* Base damage is 300, compounded +50 damage for each turn spent in the storm. Limit:Max damage of 500 and lowered perception max of 50. When being used the caster must have one hand always focused on casting and must move at 1 quarter speed or they will disrupt the spell. Can only have one storm active at a time. f the caster is knocked over the spell ends, also ends if they take limb damage to the casting hand. EFFECTS ALLIES AS WELL. Special Effect: If speed hits 0 the enemy freezes completely and can not act till thawed. Mana Cost: 150 on cast. Mana cost per turn starts base 100, added 25 every turn after. Tome Cost: 100,000 credits: